how they lived happily ever after
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Niles and Daphne's two young kids ask Niles to tell them a bedtime story. What ensues brings a little bit of clarity, insight, laughter, and a whole new appreciation for the life Daphne has give him and his entire family. For Kristen..a great friend!


Six year old David, and five year old Jasmine were sitting on the floor by the feet of their father, Niles. Daphne was off doing dishes..again. Niles tried and tried to tell her they could afford a maid, but her down to earth background woudn't hear of it. She wanted to be as hands on with her family as she could. That meant doing everything from diaper duty to washing dishes to changing the litter box (Jasmine had wanted a kitten for Christmas, and even Niles was hard pressed to tell his little girl no). Niles couldn't even begin to imagine Maris or Mel doing such things, but then again, that was a major part of why it had been long clear to Niles that his future and his heart lay with Daphne, and Daphne only.

"Tell us a story, Daddy!" David asked, with Jasmine tugging on Niles' dressing robe. "Yes, Daddy..story, story!" She giggled in delight.

"Em, Okay. What kind of story would you like to hear about..ancient Romans, gods and goddesses, I know, the story of a brilliant doctor named Jung.."Niles pondered aloud.

"Boring!" David shouted, bringing to Niles' mind very much how often Martin would use that phrase when listening to Niles and Frasier. Niles couldn't help but smile. He'd been so terrified of David turning out to be a Moon, that it never occurred to Niles that David just might take after Martin in behavior and demeanor.

"Bo-wing!" Jasmine giggled again. At five, she idolized her big brother, David, who clearly relished his role. while Jasmine was most definitely all female, her dynamic with David also reminded Niles of how much he had looked up to his own big brother, Frasier.

"What would you like to hear a story about then," Niles asked.

"Princesses!" Jasmine clapped her hands.

"I don't want to hear about princesses again," David grumbled.

Niles was sensitive to the plight of the younger sibling in a family, as he recalled how often Frasier would get the last word..usually the only word..in most discussions he'd ever had with him. "Now David, tomorrow night you can pick a story. But Jasmine asked first. So where do I start...oh yes, once upon a time..."

The look of anticipation in his children's eyes was just the most precious sight Niles could hope for.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess, who was sweet, kind, honest, loyal, fair.."

"And pretty?" Jasmine giggled.

Niles had to smile. "Yes, boy, is she pretty! And she could dance! and the way she moved across the room.."

"Niles!" Daphne laughed out from the entry of the doorway. "Be mindful of the children," she lovingly scolded.

Niles sighed, thought about his Daphne, then returned his attention to his task at hand. "And pretty. Princess Daphne was the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world, and there was a prince who loved her very, very much, but was too shy to ask her for a date."

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

Niles thought about it. "Why? Maybe the prince was scared of losing Princess Daphne.."

"Why?" Jasmine asked again.

"Because, eh, well, let's skip ahead. One day Prince Niles.."

"No, not him again," David commented, and Niles could hear Daphne burst out into laughter.

"What is wrong with Prince Niles? "

"We want prince Eddie!" David declared proudly.

"Yes!" Jasmine clapped her hands. "Prince Eddie! Prince Eddie! Prince Eddie!"

Pretty soon both kids were chiming loudly for the addition of "Prince Eddie" and Niles knew he was going to have to give in to them.

"Okay, well then, Prince Niles.."

"Daddy," Jasmine pouted, her big brown eyes shining with excitement, and she looked very much like her mother's daughter at that moment.

"Very well. Prince Eddie was in love with Princess Daphne, but he was so shy. For years and years he kept his feelings to himself."

"Why?" Jasmine asked again, and then both she and David, as children often are apt to do, broke into unexpected fits of laughter. Niles had to smile, recalling all the little inside jokes he and Frasier would tell themselves over the years. Jokes that would pass the world by, but to them, they both had understood their tales very well, bringing them into a lifelong bond of brotherhood, and eventually, friendship.

"Go on, Daddy, how does Prince Eddie finally tell Princess Daphne he loves her?" David demanded.

Were older brothers just a bit bossy in general? All along Niles had assumed it was just Frasier being Frasier, that accounted for his bossiness.

"Well, David, you see, Prince Eddie had a big brother, named Fra.."

"No, Eddie!" Jasmine spoke up, and again, both kids were laughing hysterically.

Niles shook his head. "You can't have two brothers with the same name, Jasmine..." Niles started, but he knew he was arguing a lost cause.

"Why?" Jasmine asked, and Niles sighed.

"Very well, Prince Eddie, the oldest brother, one day learned that Princess Daphne had feelings for Prince Eddie..the younger brother. And so Prince Eddie the oldest took it upon himself to inform his younger brother that indeed, Princesses Daphne shared his feelings, and that Eddie needed to talk to her right away."

Both sets of eyes were firmly watching Niles. As difficult as it was at times to indulge in the whimsy of his children, Niles knew it was indeed worthwhile.

"So one day, Prince Eddie gathered all of his courage, and finally told the beautiful Princess how he felt about her. He'd been terrified, but yet felt so brave, as it felt so good to be able to be honest about his feelings..."

"And they kissed!" Jasmine squealed.

"Yes," Niles smiled. "And they kissed, and it was the happiest moment of Niles' life.."

"Prince Eddie's life," David laughed, and broke Niles from his gaze upon the past.

"Yes, well, and then Prince Eddie and Princess Daphne married, and had two beautiful children, and they lived happily ever after. Now it's bedtime, you two.."

"Why?" Jasmine rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Because tomorrow is the start of a new fairy tale..each day is a new fairy tale..and we want to make sure to be well rested so that we don't miss a moment of our fairy tale, is that right David?"

David nodded. "Come along, Jasmine. I'll help you reach your tooth brush."

And both kids went to get ready for bed, leaving Niles to sigh on the couch. Parenthood...was exhausting!

Just then Daphne approached Niles and kissed him on the forehead. "That was lovely, darling."

"Oh, Daphne, I don't know how you do everything you do! I love the kids so very very much. But right now I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for a thousand years..." Niles leaned against her.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping that we could enjoy a little fairy tale romance of our own tonight," Daphne grinned suggestively at her husband.

Niles' eyes lit up and he stood, grabbing her hand.

"Come along now, Prince Eddie," Daphne teased.

"Um, that may not be the most proper nickname if we are to be romantic.." Niles said wearily.

"I love you, my valiant prince," Daphne kissed him. "Prince Niles."

And with a few words from his beloved wife, Niles found himself reenergized again.

And it was then he realized how Daphne held everything together, the house, the kids, their marriage, her family, his..

it was love.

Love made the shiest of princes declare their love to the beautiful princess.

Some days love was about biting one's tounge when his mother-in-law came to visit.

Other days it was love that kept the princess doing dishes, wiping noses, or any other tedious task.

It was love that had helped Daphne take care of Frasier and Martin all those years.

and it was love that allowed Niles to let his kids use the name Eddie in every single bedtime story.

So this was what they meant when they said love made the world go round.

And round and round and round.

the end


End file.
